Good Life Continuation of Time for Independence
by BlackTidefan
Summary: Here is my continuation of a great story from Black Phoenix's. I really don't know where to begin so leave any suggestions or review so I can crituqe it. Draco is more forgiving in this story. Bella is also..


Chapter 12

Narcissa again checked the spell for pregnancy and yes she was indeed pregnant. "Well sis that is the cause of having too much unprotected sex with your husband" Narcissa heard Bella from the door way. "Oh Bella I've always wanted another child" Narcissa gleamed in happiness to see her sister giving her a big hug.

As the two sisters made their way to the study Narcissa wrote to her husband about her pregnancy. "Dear beloved" Narcissa said smiling to herself as she started but stopped and had a better idea she would surprise him at Hogwarts today, Narcissa thought smiling.

Narcissa did her normal routine of checking their family business and stocks and what not. Bella was normally in the library reading and Narcissa hoped that she didn't betray them for not writing to the dark lord on where they were living. Narcissa knew that Harry was not ready to face Voldemort but if it had to come down to a duel against the two Harry would be victorious, Narcissa knew that in fact.

Narcissa took the floo to Hogwarts to talk to McGonagall since Professor Dumbledore was still against the marriage. "Hello Mrs. Potter what gives me the pleasure of having you in my office?" McGonagall asked her as she popped into the room. "Well Minerva I found out that I'm two months pregnant" Narcissa said gleaming again. "That's good news does Harry know?" Minerva asked her.

"No he does not I thought maybe you could send him in and I could tell him now?" Narcissa said giddily. "I will get Mr. Potter I believe he is finishing up Potions so I will leave and go find him" Minerva said hugging Narcissa.

"Mr. Potter I need you to come with me" Minerva called to Harry as he was exiting Potions with his friends. "Ok, I'll see you guys at Dinner then" Harry said to Ron and Hermione. "What's wrong Professor?" Harry asked as they walked to her office. As Harry followed Professor McGonagall into her office he saw his wife sitting there.

"Cissy what are you doing here is everything all right, did Bella escape?" Harry said in a rush hugging Narcissa. "No, Harry she's fine but I found out that I'm pregnant" Narcissa said squeezing his hand. "I'm going to b be a father?" Harry asked stunned. "Yes Harry you are" Narcissa said kissing him.

"Well Harry would you like to start you're break early?" Minerva asked Harry who was still looking at Narcissa's stomach. "But first Harry I told Draco to met me here" Narcissa said as Harry let go of her. "What why?" Harry said shocked at this news.

"Well I think it's time that we tell my son about us now Harry" Narcissa said looking into Harry's eyes. "I don't want to lose him to Voldemort Harry I tried raising him but Lucius was always messing things up" Narcissa said shaking her head. "I understand but do you think he really will accept the fact that his mother is now married to his school rival?" Harry asked her hugging her.

"I just pray he will at some point in time Harry" Narcissa said as they heard the door open to the office. "Mother what are you doing talking to Potter and why are you younger?" they heard Draco ask as he came into the office with McGonagall. "Well son he is my husband and I took a deaging potion" Narcissa said looking at her son who had was stricken.

"What did you do to her Potter" Draco said pulling out his wand at Harry who was slowly pulling out his own wand. "Put that wand away Draco" Narcissa said angrily. Slowly Draco put his wand away still looking at Harry. "Could you tell me why you married Potter?" Draco said sitting down.

"So you want to protect the Black family name so that's why you married Harry?" Draco said as Narcissa finished telling her story to her son. "Yes but now I truly do love him I am happy that I'm carrying our child" Narcissa said smiling at Harry who was smiling back. "No one knows this but I was starting to hate father" Draco said hugging his mother.

"Are you still in contact with Voldemort?" Harry asked his new so called step son. "No I am not after my father was caught and thrown into Azkaban I realized that I could be next and didn't want that life anymore so I faked my death at a meeting so they still think I am dead" Draco said looking at his mother. "Minerva would it be okay if Draco also will take time off early from school?" Narcissa asked the Professor who was listening intently at the conversation between the three.

"It shouldn't be a problem Narcissa but I need to come up with a plan to tell Dumbledore" McGonagall said. "I still can't believe that you're my new Step Father" Draco said shaking his head laughing. "I thought that you would try to pull a spell on me or two" Harry said laughing along with Draco. "I was just always envied you Potter I did all those things because of my father" Draco said.

Harry felt at peace as he stepped into his master bedroom. "I'm glad that Professor McGonagall let you come home early love" Harry heard Narcissa as she came into the bedroom. "I do to I was beginning to get bored at Hogwarts ever since you've should me what Dumbledore has tried to stop from me to gain.

After a good night sleep and some little fun Harry went to the library for some catching up on his businesses. Walking into the room Harry saw Draco writing a letter. "Hello Harry" Draco said looking up at Harry who nodded in return. "Is mom up yet?" Draco asked as Harry sat down at his desk. "No she's still sleeping peacefully" Harry smiled watching Draco grimace at the thought of his mother still sleeping with Harry.

"Good morning you two" they heard Bella as she entered the room. "Harry you and Cissy better produce a better silencing charm on your room, I heard a lot of last night" Bella stated as they watched Draco pale and excusing himself from the room. "I'll tell Cissy that Bella thanks for the tip, at least Draco didn't over hear us" Harry said smiling and Bella laughed.

"By the way before you go back I'm going to teach you some dark spells as a Christmas gift" Bella said smiling at him as she went ahead to the kitchen. "What was that all about love" Harry felt Cissy as she wrapped around his waist. "Oh, Bella and I were just playing with Draco" Harry replied as he turned around to kiss Narcissa.


End file.
